User blog:Black Leg Sanji/Sanji vs X. Drake
PG 1 *Sanji:*walking through a small city of ruins* This place has everything but ingrediants. Dammit..... *???:*steps in his path* Hey!!! You're "Black Leg" Sanji, right? *Sanji: Of course I am. How can you ask such a dumb question? *X. Drake:*looking at his wanted poster* Sorry, but this wanted poster only shows the side of your head. *Sanji:*gets pissed* dammit!!! PG 2 *X. Drake: oh well, as long as you are who you are, I can take out one of the Monsters of the Strawhats. *Sanji:*smokes* so you wanna kill me? Go ahead and try it. *X. Drake:*takes out his sword and huge 4 bladed axe and he walks to Sanji* indeed I shall. *Sanji/X. Drake:*glare at each other* PG 3 *Landscape:*giant explosion* *X. Drake:*slashes at his head* *Sanji:*dodges* *X. Drake:*kicks at his rib* *Sanji:*blocks with his knee and the earth is shattered*?! PG 4 *X. Drake:*grins* You blocked it. *Sanji:*grins* You didnt try. *kicks at his neck* Collier *X. Drake:*vanishes* Gennpo PG 5 *X. Drake: *high in the air* Try fighting me now pir- *Sanji:*right behind him*''' Sky Walk''' *X. Drake:*turns around*what?! *Sanji:*kicks down to his shoulder*''' Epaule Shoot''' *X. Drake:*groans in pain*shit! PG 6 *X. Drake:*crashes into the ground* *Sanji:*lands on the ground and exhales smoke* *X. Drake:*gets up and he holds his shoulder* *Sanji: You can still move. Im impressed. PG 7 *X. Drake:*dusts himself off* I managed to injure Kaido and fight him on equal terms..... *glares with primal eyes* dont underestimate me!! *Sanji:*smiles* well alright then. *X. Drake:*hands and feet turn into T- Rex claws and his teeth get sharp. He grows a massive T- Rex tail*Here I come "Black Leg"!!! *lunges at him* *Sanji:*just looks at him while he charges* PG 8 *X. Drake:*swipes at his head* *Sanji:*ducks and kicks him in the chin*''' Anti-Manners Kick Course''' *X. Drake:*is hurt, but he grabs the cook's leg and he slams him into the ground* *Sanji:*groans in pain* *X. Drake:*throws him aside*raaahh!! *Sanji:*crashes throught 3 buildings* PG 9 *X. Drake:*gets on all fours and he glares at Sanji*'Soru' *Sanji:*is hit in the chest as Drake warps at him*gah!! *X. Drake:*grabs him by his collar* Is this all the power you posses? Perhaps I should've gone after "Pirate Hunter". *Sanji:WHAT?! *X. Drake:?! PG 10 *X. Drake:*gets kicked in the chest and crashes into a building* *Sanji:*fired up* I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!!! SHITTY DINO!!! *X. Drake:*thinking* Where the hell did this power come from? *Sanji:*vanishes* Sky Walk!! PG 11 *X. Drake:?! *Sanji:*above him*'Diable Jambe:......' *X. Drake:*blocks with his tail* *Sanji:*'kicks him rapidly*'Venaison Shoot!!! PG 12 *X. Drake:*struggles to keep him at bay and eventually is hit down to the ground*guh!!! *Sanji:*still kicking*HOW DARE YOU WANNA GO AFTER MARIMO INSTEAD OF ME!!! YOU SAYING HE'S STRONGER THAN ME?! *X. Drake:*desperately*'S-Soru *vanishes*' *Sanji:*stops and lands on his feet*WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!!!! SHITTY DINO!!! *X. Drake:*hiding* this guy is off the radar. Maybe I can use that rage against him. *Sanji:?! *X. Drake:*grabs him by the waist with his tail* gotcha! PG 13 *Sanji:*glares*THERE YOU ARE!!! *spins rapidly to spin Drake around* Party Table..... *X. Drake:*starts to get dizzy so he lets go and falls to the ground* *Sanji:*continues to spin toward him and he kicks rapidly at his entire body as he keeps spinning*''' Gyro Kick Course!!!!' *X. Drake:*face starts to bleed and he thinks* How am I getting hurt so badly? My Haki should be able to handle this assault!! PG 14 *Sanji:*turns and place his heel to Drakes neck* *X. Drake:*feels a large force on his neck*?! *Sanji:*drives his head into the ground*'Reception!!!' *X. Drake:*groans in pain* *Sanji:*neck is grabbed by Drake's dino tail and he gets lifted off the ground*?! *X. Drake:*glares* my turn PG 15 *X. Drake:*claws at his chest 20 times*' Dino Devestation!!!' *Sanji:*coughs blood* *X. Drake:*slams him down and throws him aside* *Sanji:*gets up bleeding and he smokes his cigaratte*thanks, dino-san. I needed that. *X. Drake:*pants* what?! PG 16 *Sanji: Now that im calm again, I can finish this fight. *X. Drake:*appears infront of him and attempts to eat him while in his full T-Rex form*JUST TRY IT!!!! *Sanji:*vanishes and appears in the air*'Diable Jambe.....' *X. Drake:*looks up*?! PG 17 *Sanji:*kicks him in the face and creates a twister of fire*'Comet Shot!!!' *X. Drake:*roars in pain and he lays defeated after the fire rests* *Sanji:*exhales smoke* Damn, I ruined my cloths again. PG 18 *News Panel: '''X. Drake : extinct. Cause: Black Leg Comet' END Category:Blog posts